1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner for a motorcycle type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese utility model laid-open No. Sho. 60-19764 discloses a structure having a drain hole provided in a lower part of a dirty room of an air cleaner, with a rubber cap as a one-way structure covering the drain hole. With this construction, water is only discharged from the inside of the dirty room to the outside.
The rubber cap in the above-described related art is a one-way structure. However, since there is negative pressure inside the air cleaner, there will inevitably be air penetrating into the air cleaner from gaps in the discharge ports provided in the rubber cap. At the same time, water and dirt contained in the penetrating air will invade into the inside of the air cleaner. Therefore, there is a danger that the water and dirt will stick directly to the air cleaner element. As a result, there is a need to improve the durability of the air cleaner element, etc. against this sort of water and dirt invading into the air cleaner through the drain hole. The present invention has been conceived to satisfy this demand.